There's a First Time for Everything
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: Pairings: YxYY, RxYB, MxYM, SxJ, OxH, NxM. Old challenge from Little Dragon. A series of drabbles portraying "firsts" for six different couples.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote these a while back when I first joined Little Dragon. I can't believe it took me this long to notice that I hadn't posted it here! *_grins sheepishly_*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Title: There's a First Time for Everything  
Part: 1/6  
Authoress: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Evandar  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Rating: PG(PG-13)  
Spoilers: One in the 4th drabble regarding the BEWD's origin.  
Warnings: naughty humor Pairings: YxYY, RxYB, MxYM, SxJ, OxH, NxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun.  
Author note: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yugi and Yami  
174 words

"Take deep breaths and relax, aibou."

"Yamiiii-" Yugi whined as he struggled to comply. Damn Yami. This was all his fault. How in the hell had he managed to let the Pharaoh talk him into THIS?!

"Just a moment of pressure and it'll be over, I promise."

"It better be or I swear yo-oww!!"

"All done."

Large amethyst eyes blinked in surprise. "That was it?"

Yami grinned down at his aibou, "Hai. Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly back, "No, it wasn't."

Both teens jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "If you boys are done, I'd like to give Yugi his cleaning instructions."

Blushing in embarassment, Yami moved back to Yugi's side so the smaller teen could give the technician his full attention. When the older man finished speaking he handed Yugi a cleaning kit and led the pair to the register.

Wrapping an arm around his hikari's slim waist, Yami pulled his aibou close. "Ne, aibou?"

"Hai?"

"Next time we should pierce your other ear."

"NANI?!"

-

4/16/06


	2. Chapter 2

Title: There's a First Time for Everything  
Part: 2/6  
Authoress: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Evandar  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Rating: PG(PG-13)  
Spoilers: One in the 4th drabble regarding the BEWD's origin.  
Warnings: naughty humor Pairings: YxYY, RxYB, MxYM, SxJ, OxH, NxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun.  
Author note: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryou and Bakura  
295 words

-

Unable to concentrate on his homework, Ryou fidgeted anxiously.

(/Why so nervous, yadonushi? Your father already knows you're gay,/) Bakura's voice purred through their link.

Ryou sighed, /It was hard enough telling him THAT. Now I'm going to tell him that my boyfriend is the darker half of my soul, who just happened to be sealed in the magical item he gave me./

(/Aaaannnd?/)

Another sigh. /You're hopeless./

Bakura grinned as he appeared next to his light, wrapping his arms around the hikari's shoulders. (/That's why you love me./)

/Hmm, I suppose . ./

(/You suppose, huh?/) Snorting indignantly, Bakura spun Ryou's chair around to face him. (/Just what do-/)

"Ryou, I'm home!"

Recognizing an opening when he saw one, the lithe hikari slipped away from his yami and into the family room where his father awaited, giggling the whole time.

Taking in his son's happy giggling and flushed appearance, the elder Bakura couldn't help but chuckle. "Been talking with your boyfriend?"

"Hai."

"So when do I get to meet him?"

Ryou smiled and gestured for his father to sit down before doing the same. "We've been talking about it and decided today would be the day you two met." The pale teen paused to pull the Sennen Ring out from under his shirt, /Bakura . ./

A bright flash of light preceded Yami no Bakura's appearance and Ryou saw red. Literally. Instead of appearing as he normally did, the dark spirit had instead chosen to appear in his original form. Towering over both father and son, Bakura flashed the elder man a devlish grin before bowing, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bakura-san."

/BAKURA!/

(/What?! I'm being polite!/)

Ryou groaned at his yami's nonchalant attitude, /Couldn't you have at least worn modern clothing?/

-

4/16/06


	3. Chapter 3

Title: There's a First Time for Everything  
Part: 3/6  
Authoress: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Evandar  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Rating: PG(PG-13)  
Spoilers: One in the 4th drabble regarding the BEWD's origin.  
Warnings: naughty humor Pairings: YxYY, RxYB, MxYM, SxJ, OxH, NxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun.  
Author note: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malik and Marik(Yami Malik)  
200 words

-

Yawning and stretching, Malik lolled around on the large mattress, searching for just the right spot. There was an art to getting properly comfortable in bed.

"HIKARI!!!" Marik screamed, leaping onto the mattress, nearly bouncing Malik off in his enthusiasm. "Ooo, I like this one. It's all soft and bouncy," the looney yami chirped, rolling onto his hikari.

"Better than the "Sundance (1)?"

"Uh-huh. That one was nice, but this is better," the yami ended in purr, leaning down to rub noses with his light. "I can pin you without sinking too deep."

"I don't know, sinkings not so bad is it?" Malik purred in return, wrapping his arms around his yami's neck.

"Excuse me sirs? Will this be your final choice then?"

Scowling darkly at the salesclerk that had dared to interrupt his hikari-time, Marik opened his mouth to retort nastily, but was interrupted by Malik's hand covering his mouth.

"We're not sure yet. Can we see this model in a firmer style?"

Embarrassment forgotten, the clerk smiled and led the young men to the requested display. He remembered doing the very same thing with his wife years ago. After all, a couple's first new bed together is very important.

-

4/17/06

1 - Mattresses have weird names like that. Seriously.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: There's a First Time for Everything  
Part: 4/6  
Authoress: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Evandar  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Rating: PG(PG-13)  
Spoilers: One in the 4th drabble regarding the BEWD's origin.  
Warnings: naughty humor Pairings: YxYY, RxYB, MxYM, SxJ, OxH, NxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun.  
Author note: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seto and Jonouchi  
441 words

-

"C'mon Seto, just one hint?"

"No."

"Not even a little one?"

"No. And if you keep asking, I'll take you home right now." Seto growled, still leading Jonouchi through the dark mists of the Shadow Realm.

"Fine, be that way," Jou pouted, crossing him arms sulkily.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend's antics the taller man kept walking. Jou's curiosity would be satisfied soon enough.

A flash of fire in their path brought both men to a halt as a Red-Eyes Black Dragon loomed before them. Jou yelped and jumped back, but Seto held his ground. This had happened last time too.

"I brought your master here and this is how you greet him?"

Somehow, the dragon managed to look just a bit sheepish as he lowered his head to their level. His initial fright forgotten, Jou ran forward and wrapped his arms around the beast's massive head. "I can't believe I'm really getting to touch you," he murmured happily. When the blond finally pulled away, the dragon began nudging Jou forward. "Hey! Where're we going?!"

Seto chuckled, "He wants to show you the same thing I do."

Jou's eyes lit up and he eagerly allowed the Red-Eyes to guide him into what appeared to be a nest. Jou stopped. A nest. A nest with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in it. A nest with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in it and-

"Our dragons had babies?!" Jou exclaimed, staring in disbelief at the impressive clutch. Six baby dragons filled the nest, mewling, growling, and hissing at one another in play. The little ones were a beautiful blend of both their parent's features as well as their coloring. Gleaming white hides with black stripes accented by bright purple eyes. A whole new breed that was a perfect combination of their heritages.

"It shouldn't be such a surprise, pup," Seto replied, wrapping his arms around Jou's waist. "Kisara(1) is female and your Red-Eyes is male. It's only natural our dragons would mate."

Having recovered from his initial shock, Jou beamed down at the tiny hatchlings. "They're beautiful, congratulations to you both," he told the dragons curled protectively around the nest. His Red-Eyes snorted, chest puffing in pride while Kisara nodded gracefully.

"Hai, they are beautiful," Seto agreed, smiling at the dragon family before returning his attention to his own "mate". He blinked then arched an eyebrow at the blond who was staring up at him with puppy-eyes. "Nani?"

"It makes me want to start our own family," Jou sighed, cuddling into Seto's chest.

Smirking into the blond's hair, the brunet stifled a chuckle. He'd save that surprise for later.

-

4/17/06

-

1 - Explanation and spoiler: Kisara is the girl who's ka was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She promised to always protect and serve Seto.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: There's a First Time for Everything  
Part: 5/6  
Authoress: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Evandar  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Rating: PG(PG-13)  
Spoilers: One in the 4th drabble regarding the BEWD's origin.  
Warnings: naughty humor Pairings: YxYY, RxYB, MxYM, SxJ, OxH, NxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun.  
Author note: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Honda and Otogi  
152 words

-

Honda stared at his reflection in wide-eyed disbelief, "I look ridiculous."

"I think you look sexy," Otogi purred, moving to stand at his boyfriend's side.

Rolling his eyes, the brunet stared down at the lithe game master, "It's sexy on you, but not on me, love." Having said that, Honda reached for a washcloth, intent on removing the results of his raven-haired lover's work.

"Oh no you don't!" Grabbing the taller man's wrist, Otogi proceeded to haul his boyfriend out of the bathroom and down the hall. "That eyeliner is staying put until our friends get a chance to see it," he huffed. Not giving the other time to protest, he continued, "It brings out your gorgeous eyes."

Stunned speechless, Honda wordlessly followed his love. Whatever opinion he had, the brunet decided it wasn't worth fighting over. Especially over something that Otogi obviously liked a lot. And hey, it was just eyeliner.

-

4/18/06


	6. Chapter 6

Title: There's a First Time for Everything  
Part: 6/6  
Authoress: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Evandar  
Genre: Romance/humor  
Rating: PG(PG-13)  
Spoilers: One in the 4th drabble regarding the BEWD's origin.  
Warnings: naughty humor Pairings: YxYY, RxYB, MxYM, SxJ, OxH, NxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having fun some fun.  
Author note: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Noah and Mokuba  
165 words

-

Holding his love's hand, Mokuba waited patiently for the aqua-haired teen to awaken. It had taken the yamis five years to find a spell that would not only bring Noah back, but also allow him to choose the age for his body. Naturally, he'd chose to be the same age as his ebony-haired koibito, but the whole process was exhausting for all parties involved. Even the yamis were still unconscious.

"Mokuba?"

"Noah? You're awake!" the ebony-haired teen exclaimed, moving to help the other sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Noah replied, only to be startled at the sound of his voice. It was deeper than before.

Smiling, Mokuba pulled Noah closer, "Do you want to lay back down?"

"Not yet," he murmured, unwilling to rest before they'd shared their first "real" kiss. Gently taking hold of Mokuba's chin, Noah leaned forward to capture the other's lips, overjoyed when the ebony-haired teen pressed back. Yes, this had been worth waiting for.

-

4/19/06


End file.
